


Meet Junior

by EclecticIsMyMiddleName



Series: Attack on Titan - Modern AU [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue Heavy, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mild Language, Pet Adoption, Surprises, but wears contacts most of the time, eren has glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclecticIsMyMiddleName/pseuds/EclecticIsMyMiddleName
Summary: Eren isn't sure what to make of the anniversary gift Mikasa gets him.





	Meet Junior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePrincessDiamond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessDiamond/gifts), [DustyBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyBunny/gifts).



Eren knew today was gonna be a bad day when he woke up this morning and promptly lost his contacts.  
  
"I can't believe this shit," he grumbled as he pushed his glasses farther up on his nose. "I look like a freakin' nerd!"  
  
"You _are_ a nerd, Eren," his girlfriend corrected as she drove the car. Eren glared at her from the passenger's seat.  
  
"Thanks, babe," he said sarcastically. "Now, where are you taking me again?"  
  
"Somewhere," Mikasa replied, her usual poker face betraying no hints.  
  
"Can you please give me a hint?" he asked, crossing his arms. "Does it have to do with our anniversary this week?"  
  
"Perhaps," she answered cryptically and Eren rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine!" he huffed, throwing his head back against the head rest. "Don't say anything and make me worry!"  
  
"Why should you be worried?" she asked, her poker face breaking just a little as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Because last time you had a surprise for me, the oven caught on fire."  
  
Mikasa blushed and ducked her chin so her face was partially hidden by her scarf. "It's not my fault the cake started burning. You were the one distracting me."  
  
"I was kissing you!" he countered, his impatience melting into amusement. " _You_ were the one that got too into it and didn't notice the timer had gone off."  
  
Mikasa cleared her throat and swerved into the parking lot of the animal shelter. Eren clung to his seat as the momentum made his insides do somersaults.  
  
"Here we are!" she announced, parking the car and getting out.  
  
Eren staggered out of the car. "God, you drive like a maniac sometimes, Mika!"  
  
"And yet I still drive better than you," she quipped.  
  
Eren opened his mouth to reply, then shut it. "Touché."  
  
"Come on," she said, gesturing for him to follow. "Your anniversary gift is in there."

* * *

"Is it a shiba inu?" Eren guessed, leaning against the wall. He and Mikasa were waiting in the meeting room for potential adopters. While he waited for his anniversary gift to arrive, he hounded Mikasa with questions. "A beagle? Or maybe it's not a furry pet? Is it a snake?"  
  
Mikasa shook her head for the billionth time.  
  
Eren groaned. "This is why I can't beat you at poker. You're too good at hiding what you're thinking."  
  
"You just need to learn to read subtle changes in my expression," she advised, leaning back in her chair. "That's what Uncle Levi does when I play against him."  
  
Before Eren could reply, the door opened and two volunteers walked in.  
  
"Hey, you two!" Sasha greeted, carrying a cardboard box in her hands. The box had holes in the top and was wrapped in colorful paper. The wrapping job was haphazardly done.  
  
"Hey, guys," Connie said, closing the door behind them.  
  
"Hey," Eren replied casually while Mikasa gave them a polite nod. "Nice job wrapping the gift."  
  
Connie blushed and rubbed the nape of his neck. "Yeah, wrapping gifts isn't my thing. But Sasha wanted to do something special, so I gave it my best shot." Eren grinned when he noticed Connie's hands still had tape sticking to them.  
  
Sasha beamed and set the box on the floor. "I'll let you guys open it when we're gone. He doesn't like crowds."  
  
"'He'?" Eren repeated, a mixture of excitement and dread in the pit of his stomach. "And why are you guys leaving? I thought you always liked to stay in the room during potential adoptions?"  
  
Connie and Sasha shared a look.  
  
"Well," Sasha chuckled. "Let's just say, this one is a bit... _feisty_."  
  
"Yeah, and crowds make him worse," Connie added.  
  
"Oh, great! We get the pet from Hell," Eren said dryly, adjusting his glasses.  
  
Connie snorted. "Nice glasses, Eren."  
  
When Connie turned his back to leave with Sasha, Eren stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
"You are seriously like a man-child," Mikasa chided.  
  
"Whatever," Eren scoffed. As soon as the door closed, he got down on the ground and reached for the lid. "So, what kind of devil did they stick in here?"  
  
Before he could touch the lid, Mikasa grabbed his hand.  
  
"Maybe I should open it instead?" she suggested, removing Eren's hands. She got down on the floor with him and placed her hands on the lid. "I've visited with him before. He trusts me."  
  
"Okay?" Eren replied, tensing as Mikasa took off the lid. She reached inside and brought out a chihuahua. The dog was chocolate brown with a green collar. He had large, brown eyes that looked like they were going to pop out of his head. The dog took one look at Eren and started snarling. "What the hell is wrong with him?!"  
  
"He's very overprotective," she explained, holding the dog against her chest. The chihuahua from Hell relaxed slightly, but kept his eyes fixed on Eren. "And he has issues trusting new people. I had to visit him for a week before he let me pet him."  
  
"Yeah, I don't think he's gonna let me pet him _ever_ ," Eren remarked, eyeing the dog warily.  
  
"You'll grow to like him," Mikasa promised, leaning in and pressing her lips to her boyfriend's. Eren had just started to kiss her back when the dog wriggled out of Mikasa's grasp and lunged at him.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" Eren shouted as the dog sank his teeth into his hand. Mikasa grabbed the dog around the middle and as soon as her hands touched him, he let go.  
  
"Eren! Are you okay?" she asked, glaring down at the chihuahua. "Bad, Eren, Jr.!"  
  
Eren froze as he cradled his injured hand.  
  
"You...named him after me?" Eren asked, raising his eyebrows in disbelief. The tiny dog bared his teeth at him. "Why the hell did you do that?!"  
  
"Because he's angry and likes to make noise," Mikasa explained, a sly smile on her lips. "Like you."  
  
"I'm breaking up with you," Eren deadpanned.

* * *

Eren, Jr. fell asleep in the car as they drove home.  
  
"Let's keep him in the crate until morning," Eren suggested as they brought the dog inside.  
  
Mikasa hardened her expression. "Keeping him locked up all night? What if he needs out while we're asleep? We can't leave him to wallow in his own mess until morning."  
  
"That dog tried to maul me!" Eren argued. "Why do you like him so much?!"  
  
"He may be rough on the outside, but he's sweet once you earn his trust," she explained as she set down the crate. Opening the door, she reached in and pulled him out. Eren, Jr. kicked in his sleep but didn't wake up she put him at the foot of the bed.  
  
"Y'know, when I said, 'I want a pet', I didn't mean 'I want a dog that is gonna chew my face off in my sleep'," Eren said, grabbing his pajamas.  
  
"Just give him some time to get used to you," Mikasa replied, going behind the privacy divider in their bedroom. As she changed into her pajamas, she hung her used clothes over the side of the divider. "He's a real sweetheart underneath his rough exterior. It kinda reminds me of you."  
  
"You think I'm a hot-tempered, overprotective-" Eren started, pausing when he saw Mikasa peer over the divider. She gave him a knowing look, her lips curved into a smirk. He rolled his eyes and added, "Ha ha, you're so funny."

Eren tugged off his clothes and pulled on his pajamas. After tossing his used clothes in the hamper, he sat on the edge of the bed farthest from Eren, Jr.  
  
"I know you two are gonna get along well," Mikasa assured him as she threw her clothes in the hamper. "Give him a chance and you'll see."  
  
Eren, Jr. snored and kicked in his sleep again as Mikasa climbed into bed. The second Eren climbed into the other side, Eren, Jr. was awake in an instant. He forced himself between the two of them and growled at Eren.  
  
"You're Satan," Eren snapped at the dog.  
  
"Eren," Mikasa chided, scratching behind the dog's ears. The dog relaxed a little as she scratched. "Don't be like that."  
  
"But he tried to-"  
  
"I know," she interrupted, her hand holding onto Eren, Jr.'s collar as she placed a kiss on Eren's lips. "Goodnight, darling." She felt the dog try to tug away as Eren kissed her back.  
  
"Goodnight, sweetheart," Eren murmured when Mikasa broke away. He glared down at Eren, Jr. "Goodnight, Satan."

* * *

Eren opened his eyes the next morning and felt something leaning heavily against his side. The bed was empty - Mikasa was always up by this hour - so he knew it wasn't her. Looking down, he saw the culprit: Eren, Jr. was snuggled up against him, snoring soundly.  
  
When the dog opened his eyes, he looked right at Eren and Eren half-expected him to lunge at him again. Instead, the dog wagged his tail and looked up at him with round, pleading eyes.  
  
"Uhhh, okay," Eren said, his nerves not entirely calmed down as he reached down. He hesitated before scratching Eren, Jr. on the belly, surprised when the expected snarling didn't come. "What the hell happened to you overnight?"  
  
The dog tilted his head, which only pushed his face into the mattress and gave him a comical look.  
  
Eren snickered. "Okay, okay. I won't ask questions. Just stop being so cute." Eren, Jr. made a content noise as he closed his eyes slowly. In no time, he was back to snoring. "Y'know, if you're like this all the time, it won't be so bad having you around."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a twitter if you wanna go follow me there! :)  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/EclecticWrites   
> My handle is @EclecticWrites.


End file.
